Unable to Escapeor Unwilling
by touchofhope
Summary: Captured by Hook. Oneshot.


_[Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have gone out alone. I knew I would end up in trouble. I always do. Now look at me…freaking tied to this damn bed.]_

You sat on the cold hard ground thinking to yourself.

_[Who does this ship belong to? Wonder if I could kick the captain's ass. Pshh he's probably an old scrawny man…hopefully.]_

You started to look around the cabin and noticed maps, books, and a plate with some chicken bones on it across the room. At the site of this, your stomach gave a large growl.

"Hungry are you?"

You look over and see a tall dark haired [_and handsome…no … hot..]_ man holding a plate of food standing next to the cabin door.

"Who are yo…" You stop mid sentence as the man places the plate of food on the table. You noticed that the man had only one hand…the other was a hook. "Hook…". You've heard all about Captain Hook. How horrifying he and his crew are - raping and pillaging towns for fun.

"Ah, you've heard of me I see. Good. Will you want to eat before or after?" Hook smirked as he made his way toward you.

"I..I would like to go home and eat. Please let me go." You quivered. A sense of fear and confusion blanketed over you. You've heard of the terrible deeds Hook has done, but then an urge over came you. An urge for something more, something exciting…

"Sorry love, but we are no where near your home."

You started to feel sick. You started to finally feel the swaying of the boat as the waves hit it.

_[I'm not home anymore…will I ever go back home? What is going to become of me?]_

"Well I guess we can start." You look up and notice that Hook was right above you, shirtless. You look at his extremely ripped body. You had never seen such a wonderful site in your life.

He sat on the bed next to you and touched your cheek.

"Don't worry love, a pretty flower like you will be taken care of."

You pulled yourself away from his hand. _'No matter how good looking he is, I'll fight my way off this ship.'_ You told herself.

"Haha. The more you cooperate, the better it will be for you." Hook said as he reached over to grasp your neck.

You look over at him and spit in his face. _[Shit, shouldn't have done that.]_

Hook wiped his face with his hand and looked at you, "You'll pay for that."

He quickly pushed you flat on the bed and held you down by your arms. You could feel the heat coming off of his body. You tried to fight back, but yet you didn't want to. You tried to push him off of you, but then again you wanted him to stay on top of you.

Without another word he went down on your neck and started to kiss it. The sensation was too much for you. You didn't want to enjoy it. You didn't want it to be this way. You wanted to go home. But then he started to grind his lower torso against yours. It was just too overwhelming.

You closed your eyes and let out a small moan. You could feel him smile as he continued to kiss your neck, slowly making his way down towards your chest. His grip on your arms grew loose, but your body grew less tense, you were no longer fighting back.

He took his hook and put it next to your neck - a threat to not try anything – as he took his other hand and began to unbutton your blouse. He continued to grind against you as he kissed his way down to your breasts. When they were both exposed, he moved his lips to the right and began to kiss and lick it slowly – sending goose bumps throughout your body.

"Hook…please…stop doing that." You say as you try and hold in a moan.

"Ha, an impatient one huh? Well…then I shall give you what you want."

He then took his hook and ripped off your bottoms, exposing everything to him. Your vulnerability, your innocence. Hook wasted no time. The next thing you know, he's in you. Deep in you. You let out a gasp as pain and pleasure filled your body.

Hook began to move his lower torso slowly. You laid there on his bed feeling every part of it. Every entrance and exit. His breathing quickened as he began thrusting faster.

You couldn't help it but moan. You wanted more, you wanted to experience more. You grabbed hold of his back and tightened your grip – telling him you wanted it badly. You wanted him badly.

He sat up, grabbed your waist and answered back.

The speed, the pleasure. It was sublime.

As he the pace quickened, the desire grew. It kept growing and you thought that you were going into an alternate state. Your moans increased in number and in loudness. Something was happening to your body…the feeling…

When all of a sudden Hook thrusted one last time, the best of one all, into you while letting out a loud moan.

You too then felt a pleasure so great that it caused your head and eyes to roll back.

This feeling. This pirate. You wanted this moment to last forever. You never knew such a feeling could exist. In that moment, you swore to yourself you'd do whatever it took to experience such an adventure again.

**Please feel free to message me with tips! I would really love to improve.**

**Note: "Hook" is not my original idea. **


End file.
